Taking The Advantage
by isaiahs.a.demon
Summary: Rin is still figuring out all the lengths of his demonic power, and when he starts getting strong feelings, he needs to talk to another demon. Since Yukio is unlikely to be of help to him, and only cause him humiliation, he comes to Lord Pheles. (Pun initially not intended..)
1. Chapter 1

The summer for the Okumaru brothers ended in what seemed like days. Rin was finding it hard to believe that it was already the middle of August. Him and Yukio were each placed in their own dorms, though not without a roommate. Rin was paired with Bon, and Yukio with Shima.

The first day back was fun. The group had all advanced to their second year at both the high school, and the cram school. The first day back they spent it celebrating and visiting. Rin enjoyed himself for awhile, though he was growing bored and restless. However, when they started scheming ways to get Lord Pheles drunk, he joined in again. When they put their plan into action, the principal simply waved away the offer of alcohol. This lead Rin to wonder if demons could even get drunk.

Later that day him and Bon went back to their new dorm. Rin was waiting impatiently for Bon to hurry up and get out of the bathroom. He was laid back on the bed, hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. He wasn't feeling to good, probably from all the snacks he had while they were having their celebration. As he was dozing off, the bathroom door opened.

Rin was sitting up when his gaze locked on the half-naked, soaked, hot body of Bon. It was as if his blood boiled in his veins, his heart starting to pound in his chest. He had the same feverish feeling when he had accidentally burned off Yukio and Shura's clothes last year.. accept this time no matter what he tried to do, his mind was targeted on the male in front of him.

He managed to sit up quickly, leaping past the other male into the steamy bathroom. He shut the door, then locked it as well. He could hear Bon muttering outside, but at the moment he didn't really care.

He just got turned on by another male. Not only a male; but Bon. He hadn't had any previous interest in other guys until then. Maybe it was because the only other male hed seen naked happened to be his brother.

Either way, Rin was confused and didn't know what to do. Hed never had an experiences with getting urges that quickly. Not to mention thoughts that weren't his own were running through his head uncontrollably. Maybe it was because of hormones? After all, he would be turning sixteen soon. He was desperately trying to find a reasonable explaination. It could be because he was still getting used to being a demon regularly.

He finally decided lingering on the subject wasn't going to do him much. It wasn't going to help him figure it out. He would need another demon to talk to. One who would be willing to answer his questions, and he could trust not to spread rumors.

He sighed, shaking his head with a frustrated scowl, getting undressed. He stepped into the shower, keeping the water cold as he washed himself.

He just knew he had to find someone quickly, before it could happen again. Girls he could understand, but Bon? What the hell was getting into him?

A.N

Hello~ Thanks for reading the first chapter of TTA. I know it was really short, but I wanted to have a good amount to put into the second chapter.

Please, tell me what you think! It could probably use some improvement, and I might end up re-doing the story once its done to update it.

Leave me a comment, follow, anything! It would mean allot, and if you like it, share it around. It might seem a bit dull right now, but I can assure you things haven't even gotten started yet~


	2. Chapter 2

"Rin Okumura, I'd like to excuse you from class." The easily distinguishable voice of the principal silenced the class. All eyes were either on Lord Pheles, or himself. The only difference between this time and the rest when he was called out was he knew precisely what he was going in the hall for.

Rin stood, leaving his sword at his desk as he walked out of the classroom into the hall. The principal disappeared from view. He followed, glad he wouldn't have Yukio bug him about what was really bothering him. He simply said he had business with Lord Pheles, concerning school.. Which was a lie.

Once the door of the room closed behind him, the purple-haired demon turned to face him. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Okumura?" he asked, flashing his usual grin.

"Your a pureblood demon, right?" Rin asked abruptly, looking up at him.

One of his brows rose and he chuckled. "I can't admit to that unless your making a specific accusation."

Damn clown. He was growing irritated. Maybe it wasn't the best idea consulting him? Then again, if he wasn't imagining things, and he was a demon, he would have had to learn to control urges, right? With all the girls at the academy, he wouldn't be surprised. "I know your a demon. I.. Need help with something," he muttered.

"I'm afraid if this is about increasing your weekly allowance simply because we are related, I'd have to object," He replied, twirling his umbrella around one of his gloved fingers.

Rin shook his head slightly, scratching the back of his neck out of embarrassment. "It has to do with urges," he replied, expecting the principal to laugh hysterically.

The older demon smirked, cocking a brow. "I have the feeling we aren't talking about food." He bent forwards to face Rin. "What kind of urges?"

"You know," he muttered, exasperated. "..For other people. Ever since a few days ago."

Lord Pheles chuckled softly and straightened. "What is it you want to do in a meeting about your.. problem?"

"I want to be able to control it, obviously," Rin retorted, arms crossed.

"Hm. I see," He sighed, tapping his chin. "Then come to my office anytime after school hours. I can't have you missing more class over something so small," he said. He then turned on his heel and started to walk back down the hall. "Your excused."

Rin decided since that clown was being so annoying he would return the favor. After all, he had said "Anytime after school hours."

* * *

The last two hours of class had Rin impatiently waiting for the bell to ring, announcing the end of cram school. He took quite a few naps while Yukio wasn't paying attention. After class was dismissed, Rin had dinner, then spent a few hours reading and playing games on his phone. Time went by for him pretty slugishly. Yukio eventually fell asleep, and Rin crept out of their dorm.

* * *

A.N

A chance to fly:: Thanks for the feedback; I'm really glad your enjoying it so far! I hope you still like how this is going~ ^^

Dark Dusk:: Hehe thanks, I will continue till its complete.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Rin reached the principals office it was nearly midnight. The lights were all out except the the dim yellow flickering out from under the door of the office. He assumed the principal was still awake.

He gave a firm knock on the door, waiting for a moment before the unmistakable voice of Lord Pheles confirmed he could enter. Rin opened the door hesitantly and stepped inside, then closed the door behind him.

The purple haired demon was sat at his desk, dressed in nothing but a black and violet silk kimono. He appeared to be filling out a stack of papers, though paused as the younger demon entered. He glanced up, his lime green eyes locked on Rin. "I thought you weren't going to show up. Do excuse my appearance," he said calmly, setting down his pen with a small click.

Rin was pleased that he atleast didn't have to talk to him while he looked like a ridiculous clown. He let out a small sigh, shaking his head as he sat down in the seat across from him which was a few feet from the desk. He had to admit it was a little odd seeing the demon out of his clothes, with most of his skin visible. "So, are you going to help me?

The principal simply shrugged. "If your talking about your urges, i'm sorry to say there's nothing I can do if your wanting to kill humans." He crossed his partially bare legs, leaning back in his armchair.

Rin looked at him for a moment. Did Mephisto really think that's what his urges were? He blinked, frowning slightly, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Eh.. That's not what I meant by urges.." he muttered.

The older demon arched a brow, looking a bit perplexed. Rin looked down at his hands uncomfortably. He thought it would have been more obvious, especially to Mephisto. "

Then what kind of urges did you mean?"

"..I'd rather not explain," Rin muttered, unconciously looking over him, his gaze locked on the demons bare legs. Did he.. shave? He was starting to lose his focus, zoning out in thought. He didn't notice his own actions, not realizing he was sort of.. eyeing him.

After what seemed like hours, a small chuckle interrupted the awkward silence. "There's no need for you to explain," the principal replied, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Unfortunately for Rin, it was only then he noticed what had happened in the time he had been out of it. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, his cheeks felt unusually warm, and there was a slowly growing bulge in his pants.

He quickly crossed his legs, a wave of embarrassment crashing over him, as well as panic. "U-Uh.. S-Sorry.." he mumbled, scolding himself silently. Not only had he got turned on by that dumbass from Cram School, but now his principal and older brother as well.

Mephisto let out a small, amused chuckle. "I figured this would happen some day.. Just not from you of all people," he mused, watching him for a moment. "I suppose I can't let that happen to you off and on all day.. So I've decided to help you. I have a suggestion, however."

Rin shifted uncomfortably, looking across at him, arching a brow. He was a bit flustered. "What would that be?"

Mephisto leaned back, hands behind his head, his eyes narrowed. "I know what is causing your urges. However, if you don't help it your not going to get any better. I suggest you get together with another male."

He stared at the principal in disbelief. "You mean.. With another student..?"

"I'd prefer you don't knock up any of the ladies, and it seems gender doesn't matter to you. So yes, unless you have another concern?"

Rin hesitated, glancing to the side, his tail twitching irritably. He didn't know how he would feel getting off with another guy. The thought sent shivers down his spine; though his body was reacting quite the opposite of what his mind was thinking lower down. "..There isn't anyone I could.. you know.. with.. In any of my classes," he muttered. "And I don't have time."

"..Yet you seem to have the time to come bother me in the early hours of the morning to ask for help?" the principal muttered, a little exasperated.

He scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "No one needs to know about this."

There was a pause, a small drawn out sigh escaping the purple haired demon. "Then I have two options for you."

He blinked, watching him. "What..?"

"I'd be willing to let you.. Have your way with me until you either find a more suitable playtoy for yourself, or you learn to control your urges."

The demons words sunk in slowly and he blushed, glancing down. The idea of doing anything sexual had him hesitant. Though it was a reasonable idea, considering the only people who would know is them. Somewhere in the back of his head he wondered what it would be like to see the principal hot and bothered. He was so pale even the slightest blush would be obvious on his cheeks..

"..I'll take your offer."

* * *

A chance to fly:: Its no problem~ Your timing was actually very nice. Haha I had to go back and rewatch a bunch of the series to write this. I tried to keep Mephisto more sly then embarrassed. He seems more laid back to me. I'll try to give him a POV thing soon xD I think it would be interesting. (Yes! I really wanted to continue this since there's a bunch of stories I start and never finish)


	4. Chapter 4

..You all will be happy to know i'm giving you a small smut warning. I don't usually write it outside of roleplaying, so if it doesn't make much sense, im working on it.

Enjoy xD

* * *

"Good. Now, I propose you let me help you with that before it becomes painful. I'm not risking you being caught looking like that on the way from my personal office," the principal leaned back in his large red armchair, his green eyes locked on Rin.

He let out a small huff, returning the older demons gaze. "..Fine," he mumbled, slowly and hesitantly rising from the chair. The nervousness which was coiled in his stomach was starting to turn to excitement as he drew closer. His body was definitely acting on its own at this point. However, lord Pheles had a point.

The older demon uncrossed his legs, patting the space between his legs with a wary look. Atleast he wasn't smirking anymore.

Rin looked at him for a moment, his gaze briefly trailing down to see part of his thigh exposed. He sat down between his legs with his back to him, wincing slightly at the only growing bulge.

Mephisto's POV:

He knew all of the weak spots, and had an idea of what to do with him. Of course he doubted it would take longer then a few minutes, since Rin was obviously inexperienced. He slid his arms around him, starting to undo his belt. He could feel the heat radiating off his skin, the slight tremble as he tried to control his breathing.

He couldn't help but let out a small, amused chuckle. "First time, hm?" he managed to get his belt undone, and unlatched his pants. He felt Rin flinch.

"..Yeah," he heard him mumble in reply. A smirk tugged at his lips once again, slowly unzipping his pants, glancing over Rin's shoulder. He slid one hand over his pants, gently palming him. He heard a small, muffled groan from the younger demon. He decided to get on with it. The sooner the better, and he could finish off his mass of paperwork.

He felt his breath hitch, and his muscles tense as he moved his hand up then under the waistband and into his boxers. He felt around briefly before his hand closed around the hot, pulsing flesh. He gave it a small squeeze before tugging it out of the restraints of his pants. He felt Rin lean back slightly, his back pressing against his chest.

Mephisto gently rested his chin in the crook of his neck, glancing down as he started to stroke his length. Rin gasped, both his hands now on Mephisto's knees. He could hear his breath starting to get heavier, the heat in his body rising. He couldn't help but smirk, casting him a sideways glance. His eyes were shut, and he was blushing to his ears. There was no doubt he liked the attention he was receiving.

He let his other hand slide to the side, taking a hold of his black tail. He started to move his hand up and down near the base as his other hand stroked faster. He felt Rin arch his back, and heard a small moan. He wondered how many times he'd even got off. He pushed the thought aside as he focused on pleasuring the male between his legs.

He stayed silent as a few minutes past, many noises slipping from the younger demon. Mephisto was actually finding it quite amusing. He had just started to get slightly impatient when the male quivered and tensed, then released in his hand. He let go of his tail, reaching over to grab a tissue, which he used to wipe the cum from his hand. He tossed it over to the corner, and his greedy panda trashcan eagerly ate it.

He leaned back, growing wary of the tight grip that remained on his knees. "Now your free to go," he said, letting out a soft sigh.

Rin shakily stood, still blushing as he pulled his pants back up and secured them around his waist with his belt.

Rin's POV:

He still felt a bit shocked at what he had just allowed to happen. It felt incredibly nice, despite how he wanted to hate it. It wasn't as bad as he thought, not that he was going to admit it. Thoughts of how he could get payback for his humiliation ran through his head. He chewed his lip, then glanced back. He had the perfect opportunity with the other demon in nothing but his kimono. He wouldn't be expecting it at all.

He watched him for a moment, seeing the purple-haired demon arch a brow at him. "Yes?"

"..Nothing. I'm just not done yet."

"..Not yet?" He watched as the demons other brow rose in slight confusion.

"Yeah. Stand up for a minute," he muttered.

The principal hesitated, then slowly stood, looking skeptical. "I don't have time to play games-"

Rin abrupty grabbed the tie holding his kimono closed, pulling it loose. It fell to the floor, pooling at the older demons feet. He stared at him for a moment, seeing the obvious agitation cross his face, his arms moving slightly for a moment then falling back to his sides.

"I know."

* * *

Alright, now for reviews..

A chance to fly:: Aw, thank you! I really enjoy reading what you have to say. Haha, no worries. Yeah, don't worry.. I think things are going to get a bit more interesting in chapter 5, when I write it. I sort of want a bit of a dark side to Rin to balance him out, since he does seem to be mischievous. I hope nothing seemed too out of place.. I tried to keep their character. This was the first chapter I didn't write on paper first and double check. There's probably a few errors somewhere ;-; Hehe.. Hopefully I can start to incorporate some more feelings in for Mephisto.

And thanks to everyone else who started following, left me a quick review, and favorited! I've reached almost a thousand views.. I apologize in advance for the really slow updates. School is starting in a day or two..


	5. Chapter 5

Rins gaze slowly dragged over the principals tall, surprisingly masculine body. At this point he had no shame in his actions, his only thought to get revenge, since it was really the one thing he considered himself good at.. No matter what the issue.

He thought the older demon would be more feminine, because of his shaved legs and unusually long bangs. His skin remained the same pale cream, except for the two darker colored buds on his chest. As his gaze traveled lower he noticed the lack of hair- probably from waxing. Still feminine, but his body type said otherwise. He was muscular in his arms and torso, though not much.. Just enough to show the slightly faint abs, and v of his hips. He was overall.. desirable.

He felt satisfaction spark somewhere in his stomach as his eyes briefly locked on the deep purple appendage wrapped securely around his waist. A tail, resembling closely to his own.. but longer.

He could see the agitation clearly etched in his face, but he didn't say anything else, meeting his gaze evenly.

"..What are you doing, Rin?" The principal asked after a moment of silence, his arms crossing over his chest.

"You said I could use you when I want. I'm taking the advantage," he replied, as if it were quite obvious. He let out a small huff.

Rin received a menacing, rather pissed glare from the older demon, more to his satisfaction then dismay.

"..Do you really need to do this in my office, at twelve forty in the morning?" His voice was now a slight growl, quite annoyed.

"Yes, yes I do," he replied firmly, crossing his arms in attempt to look daring. The older demon fell silent once again, so he spoke up. "Bend over the table."

* * *

Mephisto's POV:

He snorted softly. What had gotten into him? It certainly was out of character, as far as he knew, for him to be this.. commanding. He did as he was told however, since they had a deal. He walked past him to the long table a ways farther into the room. He let his tail uncoil from around his torso, dropping behind him as he tensed. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do, but he had the feeling he was going to be regretting this deal.

He heard a rustle of clothing, and glanced back to see Rin rolling up his sleeves. He grew more tense, his long nails digging into the dark cherry table slightly.

"Close your eyes."

"..For being half human, i'm surprised you would want to give it another-" he was cut off as he felt a warm hand just above the base of his tail. He froze in place, his muscles tensing further, if possible. He closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to know what was going to happen next, though he had a fair idea.

Rin let out a soft snort, in possible amusement somewhere behind him. "I didn't say I was going to do /that/." There was a pause before he felt his hand moving down to slowly stroke the base of his tail.

He shuddered, letting out a small growl of discontent. His own breath had hitched, the tip of his tail curling in pleasure. "I don't understand h.. How this is doing anything for you," he muttered, his voice faltering slightly.

"..Well, it is," he heard Rin reply behind him, though he wasn't really comprehending what he was saying. The hand on his tail had started to move a little faster in its stroking; while he felt another hand creeping down his chest, sliding down towards his stomach.

He grimaced, letting out a soft grunt in response, his black nails digging further into the table. Damn him. Maybe he would teach Rin a lesson when this was all over. Then again, he could barely keep his thoughts straight.. Which was a big concern.

Before he knew it he was starting to grow hard, not really noticing the hand wrapped around his length. He gasped softly, feeling a soft squeeze on his tail. He growled, letting his forehead rest on his arms which were rested on the table from the elbow down. "..Why.." he scowled, though his voice came out airy and rather careless.

"Revenge."

Flustered, his closed his eyes tighter, trying to think of anything besides the way his hands moved in time, stroking and squeezing. He felt a warm breath on the back of his neck, making the hair stick up on end. He held his breath briefly, before he gasped.

"..I really don't think this is.. n-necessary.." He groaned, unable to restrain himself. His tail curled over his back, and he was fully hard by now. He definitely wasn't very happy with Rin at the moment, but he was too distracted to argue or try to shake him off. He might as well let him finish.

"You don't really think that, do you?" He felt Rin lean further over him, his front pressing up against his bare backside. His hands sped up, causing him to let out a soft moan. Face flushed, he panted softly, scowling.

"Shut-" he fell silent as his movement paused. He knew he shouldn't make an argument if he wanted to get it over with. Without really thinking he pushed his hips forwards towards his hand again, whining softly.

"Thats what I thought," Rin snorted, continuing his previous movements.

Mephisto sighed softly, closing his eyes again, relaxing slightly. He didn't expect this to ever happen.. At least, not with Rin. He remained relatively quiet for the next few minutes besides the occasional grunt, moan, or gasp.

Minutes later he felt his muscles tense, his jaw clenching as he reached his climax. He came with a small shudder, a shiver traveling down his spine. The hands released him, and the slight weight on his backside disappeared.

He sighed in relief, taking a few moments to catch his breath, eyes flashing open to glance behind him. He pulled himself up from his bent over position, brushing his untamed dark violet hair from his face.

"Goodnight, Rin," he growled, watching him as he walked for the door. It opened before the younger demon glanced back.

"Goodnight.. Mephisto."

* * *

..Good god. That took so long to write. I hope you guys are satisfied for awhile xD I think thats enough smut for a chapter or two.

~Now for response time~

SoraArashitori:: Thanks haha, hope you liked this chapter. I'll be sure to add him in with Rin and Yukio at some point. Just you mentioning him now.. I have a good plan for him for later in the story. Thanks :)

Achancetofly:: Haha yes I did xD it definitely seemed to fit.. for awhile. I might have to make my own covers now. Its incredibly hard to find good covers for Rin and Mephisto now. And your welcome :) I try to make some longer responses, considering you seem to definitely put a lot into yours. And I appreciate it! Well, do tell me what you think of chapter 5.. I'm a little nervous I didn't keep character.. but i'll worry about that later. Haha yeah, just because of that I thought i'd give him some more POV. He's always an interesting character to get into the mind of xD Tricky bastard. Yeah, thanks ;3 I'm really trying to have a better year.. And i'm taking eight classes lol so i'm definitely not going to be as fast at updating. Hope you enjoyed~


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys; I just wanted to make a quick note regarding reviews, and the number of reads, follows, etc. Also I wanted to apologize again for such slow updates; I can only update when I haven't got homework, and lately school has been getting in the way of my writing. I've got some extreme writers block at the moment.

On a happier note, thank you so much for the amount of views.. Reached over 2,000 already. If reading or commenting is a bit tricky, which I know it can be, I've also got a Wattpad account. I tend to reply faster, and thats the first place I usually upload. I've got an updated profile on there too.. If your just one of those people xD I always answer pms. My account is Isaiahs-a-Demon

Quick thing I noticed, for those people who read the manga, I made the mistake of just reading volume 10 and seeing how Rin found out about Mephisto's real identity. I'll try to do a redo of the story once I finish.. Or thats going ot bug me for awhile xD I'll just tweek a few things in chapter two, was it? Anyways, I just wanted to say I haven't read all the manga so thats why I might have messed up some information.

Alright, i'll get onto the reviews..

Achancetofly:: Don't worry about it! I haven't had much time to reply or write lately anyways, so no worries. Oh? Haha i'm glad I could convince you. Yes, it is extremely annoying! I finally decided on a good cover.. And this time I drew it myself. Its just Mephisto, but i'm actually really proud of it xD

Haha yeah, he's the second in command in Ghanna. He definitely had that coming. Though it doesn't really compare to what I have in mind for his past.. Hehe. I can't tell you, but I have some plot twist coming up in my planning~ Yeah. With Rin being impulsive, and so daring in the manga, I thought his behavior was appropriate. He just seems so.. unaware of the consequences, and even if he knows he can't do it, he usually tries. Lol yeah, I don't want it to be one of those complete smut stories xD gotta have some other shit in there every now and then. I think Mephisto said goodnight more as a dismissal.. But then again, I have other things in mind for him.

SoraAratishori:: Haha xD I like to think I can surprise people. *grabs chocolate* Ohmahlord. Thank chu~ . Lol I can't tell you and risk ruining part of the plot! Your welcome, Sora-chan~ ;3


	7. Chapter 6

Rin returned to his room for the night. He remembered everything that Mephisto had once told him about the two strongest weaknesses of demons. Their tails.. and their hearts.

It was that time walking down the hall, thinking over what he'd just done, that he realized that if he could defeat Mephisto that he could defeat Satan. He had to get rid of Satan for good, not just hold him off for awhile. Mephisto was practically the second in command of Gehenna.

Even if Satan was more powerful then Mephisto, he still had to have the same weaknesses. He wouldn't ever dream of trying to get ahold of the demons tail, but if he could get to his heart.. He could kill Satan.

He had to tell Yukio, it was a chance to kill the power of Gehenna. Of course he couldn't tell Mephisto, but he could try to get a bit of his fathers personality out of him. It wouldn't be too hard.. he hoped.

The next morning Rin woke to the smell of warm rice and some sort of marinated fruit. He found himself climbing out of bed, and wandering downstairs to the dorm kitchen. Yukio was already there, preparing two bowls of food. His stomach growled, and he stood in the doorway.

Yukio looked up quickly, then sighed in relief and smiled. "Rin, I made you breakfast.. You didn't have dinner last night." He handed him his bowl, which Rin took gratefully.

"Oh, yeah.. I was going to do some extra training with Kuro," he replied, smiling sheepishly as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "And.. I have an idea."

Yukio cast him a questioning look. "And idea for what..?"

"How to defeat Satan," he replied obviously, with a victorious grin. "Once we defeat Mephisto we should know how to get rid of him."

He could see the color slowly draining from his face, and he frowned. "..What's wrong?"

It was really only then he noticed the white terrier sitting on the floor by his brothers feet. His green, narrowed eyes locked on the younger demon briefly, before a large puff of purple smoke filled the kitchen.

Standing besides Yukio, the dark violet-haired demon reached out, easily taking the bowl and chopsticks from his hands. "Even if you know how to defeat me, you'll never be able to," he said flatly, in a rather cold tone as he walked out of the kitchen past Rin.

Rin stared at his empty hands briefly, then scowled and looked after him. "..Damn," he huffed, crossing his arms.

Yukio coughed and sat down at the table, starting to eat silently. After a few moments he finally spoke. "Rin, it's a bad idea to get involved with him. He could easily get you killed, or even imprisoned.."

"Since when has that stopped me?" he growled in reply.

"..It hasn't."

Alright, something is wrong or they took away the damn thing where you put a line. Ugh. Okay, I understand your going to be pissed for this being so short, but i'm sick in the hospital so it's taking me awhile to recover. And its hard to type with an IV in your arm. Thanks for your understanding.

Achancetofly:: Haha thanks 3 Im really glad to have so many supporters. Lol yeah I have no clue whats been going on with the cover, so apparently the one that was on there for awhile wasn't the one I drew. ;-; The right ones on there now. Stupid internet. Anyways, i'm going to change it later. I'll be working on an actual cover once i'm better. Yeah xD Mephisto is definitely going to have some history with Shiro. Not really sexual, but i'd say romantic. I know I just put a total plot twist, and people are going to either hate me or love me. Thanks :)


	8. Chapter 7

Mephisto's POV:

The principal had been sitting at his desk, trying to keep his mind off the conversation he'd overheard in the kitchen before the younger demon had noticed him. He had tried to ignore the harsh words which had been aimed at him. He was regretting falling so quickly into his trap. Was defeating Satan the only thing he wanted?

Somehow the idea of being used as carelessly offended him. Of course he couldn't care less about love, which he didn't even truly believe in, but it was bothering him. Rin hadn't simply been faking his issues to get off his pants, was he?

He snorted to himself, his upper lip twitching in agitation. It was no sooner then he was standing to leave when he heard the knock at his office door. He paused, glaring daggers at the closed door. "Who is it?" he asked sharply, pulling on his coat and glamorous top hat.

"Rin," he heard the muffled voice reply. "I need you."

Mephisto let out a bitter laugh, rolling his eyes as he pushed the door open forcefully. "And what makes you think I'll-" He froze abruptly, seeing the figure who stood in front of him. His brows slowly rose.

There was Rin standing in front of the him, his pants undone and pulled down to his knees. Well, to say the least he was definitely.. aroused. Rin scowled with a small wince. "Let me in you damn clown. We can discuss it later!"

Mephisto, not having much choice, let out an annoyed sigh and stepped aside to let him into his office. "Make it quick. I have places to be, certainly not with you." He closed and locked the door easily, shoving the key somewhere into his coat. He turned around, slipping off his hat.

Rin stood besides the table, looking extremely agitated, much as Mephisto felt. He huffed and bent down in front of him. "You owe me," the principal growled coldly before wrapping his fingers around the base of his exposed, leaking member. He guided it past his lips into his mouth, rubbing the tip roughly with his tongue. He reminded himself to be gentle, hollowing out his cheeks to not let his teeth graze his skin.

He started to suck, letting go as he took him fully into his mouth. His gloved hands rested on his hips firmly, keeping him in place. He didn't need any unexpected surprises. He heard a moan from the younger demon, signaling he was doing it right. He continued, swirling his tongue around his shaft, trying to speed his release. He didn't want much more to do with Rin.

He let out a small growl in his throat as he felt fingers grasping his hair tightly, tugging annoyingly. After a few moments, another rough, stronger tug pratically pulled him off, right back to his feet. He was about to protest when he felt lips crash against his own. His eyes widened in surprise, a muffled gasp escaping him as he felt one of the demons free hands slipping up under the back of his shirt, taking a hold of the base of his tail.

He growled, his heart starting to race in his chest, his hands now gripping Rins shoulders. He pulled away from the lips which had previously attacked his own, panting softly as he tried to catch his breath. He cast Rin a pissed glare, the tip of his tail curling. "Get off me," he growled lowly.

Rin's POV:

He snorted and arched a brow, watching him. "I'm helping us both. I can tell its probaby hard for you to get out much," he replied, moving his hand up and down over the base of his tail, feeling the older demon flinch.

"It's hard to get out after what happened to Shiro, especailly with it being your fault. I told him to kill you both before you could get people killed," Mephisto snapped, pushing him away roughly.

His eyes widened and he scowled, watching him from a feet away, panting softly. "What did you care about Shiro?" he retorted in frustration, wincing.

"Lets just keep it at I was closer to him then you ever were," he said, glaring coldly. "Now, I don't have time to help you try and crush me like a bug. I have important things to do that don't include you or your brother," Mephisto spat, grabbing his hat and abruptly disappearing.

Rin stared at the place he had just been, frozen. Was Mephisto previously involved with Shiro..? It would make sense in a way, his behavior. Shiro had had tons of photo albums and records of the two of them, even more then he had of the brothers and him. He swallowed, his throat feeling suddenly dry. The firey heat in his stomach had subsides quickly, leaving him standing with his pants down in the middle of his office.

Maybe Yukio had been right. He sighed, crossing his arms as he slowly sat down in a chair by the principals desk. He'd gotten a lot deeper in this then he had thought. Most of all he didn't only want to get rid of Satan.. He wanted to see the good side of Mephisto. His usual, cheerful and cocky side which he'd rarely seen since the beginning of the year. He might've, not that he'd openly admit it, gotten a bit attached to the clown. His mood was quite infective.. And at the moment he felt empty. He suspected he'd made more of an impact on the demon then he wanted. He wanted to fix things, if he could. He didn't know if it were possible after what he'd said.

Rin just knew one thing; he was slowly falling for his older brother, and the demon had it all wrong.

* * *

VictoryScythefang:: Thanks, that helped a bunch lol. And thank you again :) I'm doing much better now.

ValkrieCain101:: Glad you like it xD Sorry for the long wait


End file.
